


The king and his queen

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Blood Drinking, Dark Arthur, Hurt Merlin, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Merlin, Uther Dies, Vampires, vampire Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Arthur is dying and Uther will do anything to save his son.





	

Camelot changed overnight, not over time like some believe but in one night. The prince become ill and the king would do anything to save his son the only problem is those he turned to refused to help, after all the king went out his way to kill anyone who had magic in their blood for the last 20 years. The king was about to give up hope as his son fell in a deep sleep where no one could wake him, that is when a man offered him the hope he was looking for.

The man stood at the foot of the bed looking down at the young man lying there, Gaius the Court Physician stood by Uther and watched as the stranger in a black cloak walk around the bed and sits down next to Arthur and touched his forehead “My Lord this is not a good idea, we don’t know what he had to offer or what he wants.” He told him, the tried king turned to his old friend.  
“I have no choice.” He was quiet for a moment as he watched the man with the black cloak part Arthur’s eyes lids and looked at the young man’s eyes. “I will do anything to save him.”   
“You said that once before and if you hadn’t gone a killing spree…”  
“Enough Gaius!”! He snarled, he turned and looked at him “You’re not doing anything to help him one has; this gentleman has come here to help us.” He snarled he was angry and bitter and blind to the dark creature stood in the room.   
“I don’t trust him…”  
“You don’t need to trust him only I need to trust him!” He told the older man, Gaius tried again but the king shrugged him off and turned away from him “Go home Gaius you are no longer need tonight.” He told him,  
“My Lord.” Gaius said and he walked to the door and looked back at the pale skinned prince before leaving the room and prays to god to someone to help him. 

The man is called Barc and he is no wizard thos he had have magic on his side he was something darker and is praying on the king’s pain. “My Lord Death is calling for your son.” The man said, Uther stiffen as he looked at the man “But I can save him, but you need to ask yourself if you want this?” He asked the king. “Because what I must do is give his blood new life this could alter in ways you cannot understand.”   
“But he will live won’t he?” Barc smiled at the desperate need and knew he has the king under his thumb.   
“He will never die.” The man said with a grin.  
“Do whatever it is you need to!” He begged the man, the dark haired man smiled as he moved the windows and closed the curtains and waved his hand over the candles and watched them go out leaving the fire place being the only thing lit. He saw the king’s discomfort at the display of magic but said nothing to him about it.   
“I will need help of a servant.” He tells him, Uther nodded and walked to the door and called to the servant that was stood out there waiting for the king to call for him. 

The king brought the teen in and Barc looked the pretty dark haired teen up and down and nodded with a dark grin “He will do, stand there my dear.” He tells Merlin. The boy had a mess of curly black hair and bright blue eyes and Barc could smell the young man’s magic and wondered why he hadn’t tried to save the prince… maybe he has tried…he thought. Merlin looked worried as he turned his head and looked at Arthur as he moved to stand in the centre of the room as the man pulled the bed sheets off the prince. “Now My Lord please can you leave me to do my work I will call you once I have finished.”   
“Of-of course.” Uther said as he placed a kiss to Arthur’s forehead and then left the room.

Barc locked the door as the king left and then turned to the man servant standing in the room, he was 17 maybe 20 it has hard to tell and smelt of the Prince it seem that he and the prince were lovers or the pretty boy was something to help the prince relax after a long day. “What is your name boy?” He asked   
“Merlin sir.” Barc froze and turned his head to look at him as the same creepy grin grew on his face.   
“Merlin.” He purred, it was enough to send shivers down his spin. “Oh the powerful wizard Merlin, I wondered when I would met you.” He grinned. The dark haired teen looked away almost a shamed of what his name brought. “What is it do you want me to do for your king?” He asked, the teen looked back at him in confusion, but he understood quickly what he meant.   
“Save him.”   
“And you would do anything to save Arthur would you?” He asked as he curled his hand around Merlin’s throat as the young warlock flinched at his cold touch.   
“Y…yes.”   
“Good boy, then maybe you will live though this.” He smiled as Merlin frowned at him before he gasped and slumped into the man’s arms. 

He held Merlin in his arms breathing in his scent trying not to bite the wizard or claim him for himself as he laid him out on the floor. He then walked over to Arthur and reached out and stroked the young man’s face and smiled as slides his hands under the Prince and lifts him up his head turning to the other side stretching his neck to the man. “Soon my childe you will be king and bring true darkness Camelot.” He grinned as he open his mouth and closed it around the Prince’s throat and down and sinks his fangs into the fevered skin. 

He pulled back and then laid him back on the bed and liked his own lips and then of the blonde teen’s blood and then bites his wrists. Bring blood to the surface before placing the bleeding wound to Arthur’s party open mouth. “Drink boy embraces your new life.” He purred, he watched the Adam’s able bob up and down and the gentle licking of the tongue. “That’s it good boy.” He smiled as he ran his fingers though the blood hair. The wound healed and he laid him down and waited for the Prince to wake up.

Arthur’s eyes widen and he arched his back as he let out a cry of pain he rolled onto his side and curled up and started to twist himself pulling at the bed sheets ripping them as he thrashed out. Barc watched him the Prince as the process took over him he heard a whimper and looked over to see the wizard waking up slowly “So powerful.” He whispered to himself as the dark haired teen whimpered on the grouns. The prince stop moving and lid lifeless on the bed once again Barc stood up and watched him as he woke up from the bed his blue eyes darker than normal as he sat up and turned to the man looking down at him. “Are you thirsty Prince Arthur?”   
“Yes.” 

Barc smiled at him and held him to stand up Arthur looked around the room as f he was seeing it for the first time in years. “I have a gift for you.” He smiled, as he walked over to Merlin and pulled him up onto his feet and held the dark haired man servant’s head the other away. Merlin whimpered  
“A…Arthur!” He sobbed, weakly as his body still felt numb from the vampire’s spell; tears were running down his cheek as he stood there. Barc took a long nail and dragged it cross his shoulder making him cry “You need to feed my childe.” Arthur walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.  
“No not Merlin.” The prince said, shaking his head and groaning as his teeth ached for the tastes of blood that he could smell from Merlin, Barc chuckled as he licked the blood of his fingers feeling Merlin’s power tingle his tongue. “I…I won’t bite Merlin.”  
“You don’t have to kill him own him. Claim him like he wants can’t you smell it yet my Lord this beautiful wizard loves you and wants you. I can already feel his magic here growing life.” He touches Merlin stomach.

Arthur’s eyes widen as he watched where Barc’s hand lays and he growls at him and walked up to Merlin and pulls him close to his chest and watches as the other vampire smiles. “Claim him my lord make this wizard yours. Every King needs a queen.” Arthur stroked Merlin’s throat   
“Arthur p…please.” He whimpered, as the blonde stroked his hair   
“Shhhh.” Arthur whispered as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back and looked up at Barc. “Not Merlin first my father.” He grinned at him   
“Then the king must die.”


End file.
